


Il ricordo della madre

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento dell'infanzia di Nyl.Prequel di Pomeriggi movimentati.» "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"» Prompt:1. Backstory» N° parole: 184Scritto per: PumpFic 2020	.Ispirato a: Cala and Piras backstory BY Flipfloppery; https://www.deviantart.com/flipfloppery/art/Cala-and-Piras-backstory-397857691.
Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031084





	Il ricordo della madre

Il ricordo della madre

Una lampada da parete illuminava la stanza, dai tetri tendaggi neri agli alti mobili d’antiquariato.

Nyl guardava il quadro della madre appeso alla parete, nelle mani aveva un drappo rosso.

“Cos’hai fatto? Se papà viene a sapere che lo hai scoperto finiremo entrambi nei guai” gli disse una voce femminile.

Il piccolo girò la testa, facendo ondeggiare il codino di capelli arancioni.

“Non voglio dimenticare la mamma… Questo lo aveva fatto lei” pigolò.

Fanny sospirò, specchiandosi nelle grandi iridi azzurre del più piccolo.

“Lo so, però papà la vuole dimenticare” rispose. Afferrò il drappo e lo lanciò sul quadro.

Nyl gemette: “Mamma mi aveva chiesto di non dimenticarla”.

Fanny lo raggiunse, accarezzandogli la testa, passandogli le mani tra le lunghe ciocche, disordinandogliele.

“Non abbiamo bisogno di un quadro per ricordarla. Lei è nel nostro cuore” sussurrò.

Il bambino si aggrappò alla gonna della sorella maggiore, nascondendogli il viso contro la gamba.

“Io voglio diventare ‘bella’ come lei” piagnucolò Nyl.

Fanny piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli violetti lisci.

“Fratellino, tu sei un maschietto. Non puoi diventare una donna” lo contraddisse.


End file.
